Shirugamaru Chronicles ep1: Enter Shirugamaru!
by Lone Werewolf Ninja
Summary: I've read only a bit on InuYasha and find them cool so I started this story about my fanmade character Shirugamaru,a halfwolf demon.pls leave comments.thx.Kagome went for an outing and uncovers a secret of a sealed half demon...a new adventure unfolds.


Note from Owner: I've only read a little bit about Inu Yasha from my friend. So please suggest some advices or comments. Thanks. Please leave any comments too. I valued your opinions.

Kagome was following her class under the scorching sun. Her substitute History teacher, Mrs Absurudo, has brought her class to a nearby ruins for fieldtrip.

"…Why must Mrs Absurudo bring us to this boring place..." She thought silently as she trotted behind the crowd, who's chirping excitedly about this outing. Her mind was not filled with enjoyment, but with concern and thoughts for Inu-Yasha – the half-dog demon living in the Warring States, which can only be accessed through the abandoned well at the back of her house.

"OK, class." The giant-sized teacher boomed, "Now, each of you find yourself some remarkable object to write a report on. Remember, you're only allowed with the remaining time, which is-" She checked her watch, and winked. "at least 45 minutes." The cheering of the students exploded in the atmosphere as they rushed off to explore. Kagome stared at them for a while, and sighed. She knew they're going to chit-chat by themselves – since this is not a graded project, they'll just write anything on the paper. She shrugged to herself, and found herself a space under the shade of a tall tree. Though she has no intention of doing anything now, curiosity led her to a weed-infested statue behind the bush.

The statue was made out of stone and polished in a shape of a wolf. The artefact was carved in every detail – the grey fur, the curved fangs, the sharp claws, the glimmering eyes…_Wait a minute_. Kagome thought, frowning. _The eyes are so…_She reached out, and unexpectedly, the black pupil turned and glared at her. She gasped and jumped back. Suddenly strange images surged into her mind – pictures of a crimson moon, of two shadowy beings fighting bloodily together. And she could feel suffering, sadness, hatred…_What's that?!_ Kagome blinked. A voice flew into her head instantly._ So, you can feel my existence…Tell me, human, how do you get in possession of the Shikon no Tama?..._

Kagome gasped, and stared at the figure in front of her. _I know what you are thinking – I am not from this world._ The voice echoed in her head. _Now, don't waste any more time – I've been waiting for centuries – destroy the red stone embedded at my chest, now!_ The voice is becoming grumpier. Kagome thought for a while, wondering whether she should do it.

"How do I know whether I can trust you?" Kagome asked firmly. The spirit-like voice seemed shocked for a moment, but continued. _Tch…Fine. But first, tell me why do you collect the Shikon no Tama?_ Kagome replied with some fake reason. _Hmm…_A moment of silence passed through the air._ If I exchange this piece of Shikon no Tama for my freedom, and I asked for redemption by helping you on your mission. Well?_ The tone was serious yet impatient. Kagome thought for a while again, and reached out for the seal and tugged at it.

"It's firmly embedded on your…body!" Kagome tugged harder. _You can do it – since you can hear my thoughts._ She released her hands and, out of furious, she knocked her fist onto the gem. And with the magical ability inherited to her from Kikyo, the chosen maiden to protect the Shikon no Tama, the seal break into several pieces and dropped limply onto the ground. Light beams shot out from the cracks, and with a small explosion, a figure appeared from the smoke.

"What…" Kagome gasped. The person standing before her was a half-demon – she could feel it. And she can see a faint glow from the string around his neck – the sign of a piece of the Shikon no Tama.

"Heh…" The half-demon smirked and stretched his hands to feel movement which is hardly felt by him for years. Suddenly, he jerked his head and gazed at Kagome, who's half-lying on the ground. He reached out his arm and pulled her up. "Say, savior, who actually are you? Your scent isn't familiar to me, except for the faint trace of the Shikon jewel." Kagome was sure that he's a good guy, and did a brief introduction about herself and the well. Then she asked about the guy in front of her.

"First, do you promised to bring me back to where I belong? I mean…" When he saw Kagome nodding, he was assured and started introducing himself. "I, Shirugamaru (which literally means 'silver fang-maru'), am a demon. Umm…half-wolf demon, to be exact. I worked as a Ninja before my sister sealed me and left me here for years…" He grunted, and stopped. Kagome has been examining him with her eyes.

His ears are pointed at each side of his cheeks and his black hair ran down from the head to his ears and the remaining stick out firmly at the back of the scalp. A brown bandanna was tied around his forehead. The colour of his eyes is silvery blue, and two stripes of blue-coloured triangular markings came down from his face to each side of the chin. She also found out that his teeth are actually fangs, and fingernails are claws – though he has normal human toenails. He wore a dark blue ninja suit which covers his torso, his arms and legs. The arm and the leg parts were torn, thus the clothing was shortened to the length until the upper arms and upper thighs. Translucent zig-zag lined vest was worn inside, and the necklace with the Shikon no Tama tied to it hang loosely at the chest, above the vest. Bandages were tied around the muscles at the upper arms and at the lower muscles at the legs. Two wrist bands were worn at the lower part of the arms and he was bare-footed. A leather strap slung across the left shoulder to the right thigh and a medium-sized pouch hung from it. A dark-purple leather belt was strapped around his waist and a sheathed-sword was tied behind his back on the belt…

Kagome pulled her head back as Shirugamaru stared at her, puzzled. "…What's the matter? Sorry for the interruption, but please continue on. I mean, where you stopped about your family." She asked politely.

"………." Shirugamaru went silence. "Family…" He shook his head. "I'll tell you my story when we're back to the Sengoku Period." He growled when Mrs Absurudo's voice thundered through the surroundings.

Kagome gasped and looked at her watch. "Argh! I totally forgot about the work!" She panicked and knelt down, rummaging through her papers and scribbled some words. Then, an idea came into her mind. "Tell me about your…" Shirugamaru looked at her, head tilted to one side. "The statue. Just tell me anything, quick!"

"Huh?!" Shirugamaru asked, bewildered. "Umm…" He mumbled something and Kagome scribbled it down. The call of her teacher rosed again, this time, louder.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." With these words, she's gone, leaving Shirugamaru sitting cross-legged on the grass, grumbling.


End file.
